The Brave Song of Change
by SchaffyTaffy15
Summary: Draco Malfoy is 24 years old. The Dark Lord is winning the war. Draco has to stop him in order to save his wife. What happens when his kids join him in the rescue with his childhood rivals?
1. Chapter: 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! This idea popped into my head last night when i was trying to go to sleep. I hope you like it and don't worry I haven't forgot about "Love in the Past". Please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is from the Harry Potter books. All i own is the story line! ; )

Chapter: 1

It had been five years now. Five years since Draco had left his nice big secluded home. He hated the outside world with a passion probably because the outside world always seemed to be able to rob him of his passions. Draco was wearing black trousers and a black collared shirt. It was dawn and he was walking down the streets of London heading for the Leaky Caldron. The last time he had been there was six years ago. That is when he and his wife met. They had gone to school together, and talked on occasion, but they didn't really know that they loved each other until that day. A tear slipped down his check and glinted in the morning light.  
  
_**Draco Malfoy, Slytherin badass, who never shows emotion, had just cried in a public place.**_ He thought to himself and smirked his trademark smirk.  
  
He turned the corner. He looked around the familiar street to see that most of it was destroyed. He shook his head as he walked into the Leaky Caldron. A bell rang as the door closed. Tom, the bartender, looked up. His eye caught Draco's. Tom nodded then went back to reading the paper. Draco crossed the room and went out the back door. He exhaled and pulled out his wand. He tapped a few bricks on the back wall. Slowly the wall began to change. It was no longer a wall but an archway. Draco went through it.

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**I cannot believe that after all this time this is how it's going to end. After six years of war, I am going to die in some stupid dungeon.**_ Harry Potter thought to himself bitterly.

Harry thought back on his friends and the order. He thought of Sirius's death and how Professor Snape betrayed them. How because of Snape more then half the order is in St. Mungos. And the he himself had been captured. At least Dumbledore was still all right. Moreover, Harry was not dead yet so there was still some hope. Right? He closed his eyes and thought of his friends that had suffered because of him. Harry drifted of to uneasy sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco walked into Gringotts Bank. He needed to get some money so that he could rent an apartment and get supplies. As he was waiting in line, he started to formulate a plan. Someone tapped he on the shoulder. He turned around.  
  
"Hello Draco dear. I haven't seen you in years." To his horror, he recognized that voice. It was none other then Pansy Parkinson. He smirked when he saw that she still looked like a pug. She smiled back at him obviously thinking he was flirting with her.  
  
"What made you decide to come back after all these years?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Family stuff." He answered with a shrug. Using a tone, that if his wife had been there, would have earned him a smack on the arm. Again, he smirked at the thought then sobered quickly when he realized that he might never see her again.  
  
"Oh Draco are you joining our side then?" She asked in annoying shriek.  
  
"What?" He replied lost in his thoughts.  
  
"You said you came back for family related reasons so I asked if that meant you were joining our side." He did not answer because it was he turn. He handed the goblin at the desk his key and said "Vault 515".  
  
About a half hour later, Draco left Gringotts. His moneybag now full he went shopping for his supplies. When he had finished his shopping, he went into Quality Quiditch to buy Wyatt something. Wyatt was a four-year-old boy. He had dirty blond hair unlike his father who had white blond hair. Wyatt looked almost identical to his father except for the hair and he had a sprinkle of freckles on his nose and checks, which he inherited from his mother. Draco was looking at the brooms. He wanted to teach Wyatt he to ride this summer, if Draco survived this rescue mission. He picked a small kids broom that was called "Speedy Wind 200". He purchased it then thought of what to get his two daughters who were twins and two-years-old. Shira would want a music box and Cardea would want an ever-changing picture book.  
  
Later that night Draco had decided to stay at the Leaky Caldron. He sent his presents through owl post and stayed awake all night planning what he was going to do tomorrow. He was going to see Dumbledore and tell him the truth. All of it.

REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter: 2

Author's note: The song in this chapter is called "Have you seen the rain" by Greedence Clearwater Revival. Oh by the way Hezze you rock my socks and my flip flops! Let's be honest! LYLAS! Hope you all enjoy!  
  
Chapter: 2

"Come in." Dumbledore said. His voice had aged considerably. He was weathered and looked tired now. The twinkle in his eyes was not as bright as they had been. He heaved a sigh and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He looked up as the door into his office opened. In strolled Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? How may I help you?" Asked a surprised Dumbledore.  
  
Draco smiled and sat down in front of Albus's desk.  
  
"Professor I need your help and in return for your help I will help you fight in the war." Draco said.  
  
"And what kind of help do you need?" Amusement in Albus's voice was heard.  
  
Draco frowned. He didn't like people making fun of him. "I need to find Harry Potter so I can help him kill the Dark Lord. Then I can save my wife who the Dark Lord currently has captured."  
  
Albus eyebrows rose. "Your wife is captured? Who would your wife be?"

"Umm, should I start at the beginning?"  
  
"Yes that is always I good place to start." Albus said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Well, it all started in my sixth year. That was when I first met her. I had always known her. How could I not? I was trained to hate her from childhood. Well, not her specifically but her family. Plus, it didn't help that she was a Gryffindor and I was a Slytherin. I was in the library doing some research for an essay and she was there because Potter had just broken up with her so she was real upset."

Draco let the memories take over as he told the whole story to Dumbledore. Soon the office began to get blurry. His eyes glossed over and he forgot where he was. He felt himself going back to that very day.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It was a hot day. Many students were outside finishing their homework. Draco hated the sun. He grimaced as he walked past the open doors. Sunlight was purring into the hall. He quickened his pace. He head for the library. He thought none would be there. Everyone was outside so he could work in the library in peace and quiet. He threw open the side library door and hurried inside the room. He put his stuff down and wandered around looking for books that would help him complete the rest of the essay.

As he was searching, he heard the library door open and close. He grabbed some books and headed back to the table. As he looked up from the book, he was reading he saw her. She was all by herself with her head down.

He loved her hair. The curls were gorgeous and full of color unlike his bleach blond straight hair. She looked up and caught his eye. It looked like she was crying. Her eyes were red and dull unlike their normal state.

Draco felt himself blush for staring at HER. If anyone ever found out his reputation would be ruined. She must have been thinking the same thing because she smirked at him and got up from her table. Seeing her smirk at him made him feel like she wasn't at all like he brother. That stupid twit. He thought to himself. She sat down right across from him.  
  
"So why are you crying?" Draco heard himself ask but didn't feel like he was talking.  
  
"Why do you care?" she replied.

Draco shrugged. "Because even I don't like it when people cry. Making them feel bad is okay but when they actually cry over something you say that's drawing the line." He said with a smirk on his face.

She smiled slightly then broke down crying. Draco was lost. He didn't know what to do. None of his friends ever cried. Everyone he knew pretended that they didn't have any feelings. He patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"I hate him!" She screamed once she calmed down a bit.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Harry Potter." She said through another burst of tears.  
  
"I thought you two were together?" Draco asked now truly confused. She had always adored Potter.

"Well he broke up with me because..." She could not speak at all because she was crying so hard and she somehow managed to have gotten the hiccups as well. Draco waited patiently to hear what Potter had down now.  
  
_**Someone told me long ago there's a calm before the storm. I know it's been comin for sometime. When it's over so they say it 'il rain a sunny day. I know Shinin down like water. I wanna know have you ever seen the rain? I wanna know have you ever seen the rain Comin down a sunny day?  
**_  
"He broke up with me because he had cheated on me with Padma Patil."  
  
She finally cried out though her voice was barely more then a whisper it rang through Draco's ears. He was shocked that Potter would do something like that at all let alone with one of his best friends. He shook his head. He gave her a hug. He now was dumbfounded that he had hugged her.

"Look I am sorry about the brake up with you and Potter." He began but she interrupted him.  
  
"Let's play a game of truth or dare. Why do you pretend to be so mean and awful when your really not?" She asked him with her eyebrow raised slightly.  
  
"Who said I was pretending." He said coolly.

She just smirked up at him and winked. "Oh that's right I forgot. Draco you are a jackass my mistake."  
  
**_Yesterday and days before sun is cold and rain is hot. I know. been that way for all my life. Till forever on it goes through the circle fast and slow. I know it can't stop. I wonder. I wanna know have you ever seen the rain? I wanna know have you ever seen the rain comin down a sunny day?  
_**  
"Alright you wanna play truth or dare? Fine! Why do you pretend to be all brave and shit when I know very well that you are terrified to be alone and forgotten?" He said showing no emotion.  
  
"I do not pretend to be brave all the time and I could careless if people know me or not as long as I have my family I could careless!"  
  
"You seem to forget that I also said you are scared to be alone." He said in a calm whisper.

She looked up at him realizing for the first time during their talk they had gotten up from their seats and were standing in front of each other. He looked down at her and a smile was on his face. He was about six feet and she was about five feet and 3 inches.  
  
_**Yeah! I wanna know have you ever seen the rain? I wanna know have you ever seen the rain comin down a sunny day?  
**_  
"I'm not scared to be alone." She said with her chin in the air. Her hair was tumbling around her face. She looked like an angel with her fair skin and brown eyes.  
  
"I am." Draco said. "I know what can happen if you're all by yourself. I have seen it. It is something that you should fear." His cool gray eyes were staring into her big brown eyes.  
  
"Want a sugar quill?" She asked bending over and pulling a box of sugar quills out from her bag. "Their lemon flavored."  
  
He smiled at her. He liked her. He could tell that if they were to keep talking then they could become friends.  
  
"So do you like them?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**_Huh? What was that?_** Draco looked up to see that he was in the Headmasters office not in the library talking to her. Dumbledore had asked him something.  
  
"Sorry Professor. What did you say?" Draco asked as he slowly came back to earth.  
  
"I asked if you like lemon flavored sugar quills?" Dumbledore smiled and Draco thought he saw the twinkle in his eyes if just for a moment.  
  
"I love them. She and I would buy Honeydukes out of them and have about a hundred at a time. Even our kids like them." Draco said with a smile. "Mind you their mother doesn't like it when they have them before dinner." Draco said with a laugh.  
  
"You have kids?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. I have a son and two daughters. Wyatt is four and Cardea and Shira they both are two, their twins."  
  
"Interesting. Please continue with the story. I am enjoying it very much."

Draco nodded and he picked back up were he had left off.


	3. Chapter: 3

Chapter: 3  
  
"So ... the next time I saw her was at a quiditch match. It was March I think. She was a chaser for Gryffindor. She looked great in her robes and I just gave her one of my cocky smiles. She was unfazed by it, which made me irate because most people would have been unnerved you know. Not her that is for sure. She had her hair back in a ponytail. Potter had his arm around her waist yet she didn't look to happy about that."  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Captains shake hands!" Madame Hooch yelled through the roars of the crowd.  
  
Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy shook hands. Each was trying to smash the others hand in his. Draco looked over Potter's shoulder and caught her eye. She made a funny face at him, which made him smile. She looked shocked then smiled too. After all, it wasn't every day that Malfoy would smile.  
  
"Ready to lose Potter?" Draco said in a sneer.  
  
"I don't have to worry to much about that Ferret I am better then you!"  
  
"Players mount your brooms!" the whistle was blown, and the players took off.  
  
Draco circled around the field going in the opposite direction as Harry. After an hour, the score was tied 110 to 110. Draco had almost caught the snitch twice but both times, he was nearly hit by a bludger.  
  
Draco was going into a dive for the snitch. Harry was right behind him when he heard the Gryffindor side all scream. He looked to his left and saw her falling. He stopped dead. Potter looked at him and kept going having not seen her falling fast to the hard ground more then 75 feet bellow her. Draco pulled out his wand and thinking quickly he decided on a Freezing Charm. Instead of making her freeze in place, she just slowed down but not slow enough because when she hit the ground there was a sickening crunch. Harry caught the snitch and touched down. Draco flew over toward her and touched down beside her. She was pale and looked frightened as she was gripping her left leg. Draco moved her hand away and looked at her leg. The bone was sticking out and was obviously broken.  
  
"Hey are you alright? I think your leg is broken. Do you need help up to the hospital wing?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Yeah that would be nice if you could walk me up. Umm... did I make that last goal by chance?" She asked him.  
  
He smiled at her and answered, "Yes you did and just for the record my team lost the game because I was making sure you didn't get killed."  
  
She smiled and had a slight blush on her face.  
  
They trudged up to the castle still in the quiditch robes. She was in a lot of pain and she kept mumbling. Draco thought of a way to distract her from the pain.  
  
"So you like lemon quills. What other candy do you like?" He asked her.  
  
"That's about all I like. How about you?"  
  
"Same for me. Though my mum will send me some chocolate every now and then."  
  
"My mum does that too. For Christmas and Easter."  
  
"You're in fifth year right?" Draco asked her. She nodded. "So you haven't had the meeting with your head of house yet? Do you know what you want to do yet?"  
  
"No we haven't had the meeting. I think it is after Easter. I was thinking about being an auror or maybe a journalist for the daily prophet." She said after a moment or two.  
  
"An auror or a writer? Those are very different things." He said with a small smile on his face. She stuck her chin up in defense.  
  
"Well I want to be an auror to help get rid of evil but my real passion is for writing. I cannot help but love words. The way the flow together and make sense but by themselves are only just words. You know?"  
  
"You're lucky. You have a passion must people twice your age don't even have one." He said seriously. They just reached the great hall doors. Draco opened them and helped her inside.  
  
"So Draco what is your passion?"  
  
"My passion? I try not to have a passion. Life seems to be against me. I guess if I were to have a passion it would be ... you uh won't tell anyone right?"  
  
"I won't tell anyone Draco."  
  
"Well I was thinking maybe I would start my own Magic School. I like younger kids and I can handle them fairly well. Its part of my charm you know?" he said with a smirk that earned him a playful smack in the arm.  
  
"Draco you don't have charm. People are just stunned that you look like an angel but act like a devil!" she said while laughing. Draco beamed down at her. "You just said I looked like an angel! What till I tell your friends!"  
  
"Hey! But I also said you act like the devil! You can't tell them I promise I wouldn't tell anyone your secret." She started to pout.  
  
"I was kidding. Here we are. I'm going to leave you know. Owl me later to let me know your ok." And he turned and left before she could respond.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Hmm... Draco would your wife happen to be..."  
  
There was a knock on the door. Professor McGonagall came in closely following her were three small children.  
  
"Daddy!" yelled one of the children and before he knew it, Draco had three small children clinging onto him for dear life. Draco patted their heads, hugged, and kissed them.  
  
"These are your children Draco?" McGonagall sounded very shocked.  
  
"Yes they are and aren't they gorgeous!" he beamed down at his children.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. Then he looked closely at Draco's kids and slowly it made sense. Of course, she had disappeared around the same time as Draco had. Albus had known they had formed a type of friendship towards their end of schooling. Wyatt, the four-year-old boy, had dirty blonde hair that was a little long but still short. He had gray stormy eyes like his father. He had a sprinkle of freckles across his cheeks and his slightly upturned nose. He had an easy friendly smile that was much like his mother's own smile now that Albus thought of it. His gaze moved over to one of the girls. She had long strawberry blond hair that had a slight wave to it. She too had gray eyes. She did not have the freckles but her nose was slightly turned up too. She had a necklace on that had a music note on it. She must be Shira. And that other girl looked identical to Shira so that would mean she was Cardea. She also was wearing a necklace that had a charm of a raising sun. It was amazing how these kids got the best of both parents.  
  
"Wyatt, Shira, and Cardea I would like you to meet Albus Dumbledore. Professor these are my kids." Draco said with a huge smile.  
  
"Well how do you lot do?" He said with a smile.  
  
"Very well! Thanks!" Said Wyatt.  
  
"Hi! Yeah well!" Shira and Cardea said. Both waving their hands to say hi.  
  
Minerva was trying to hide her laughter when it hit her. She gasped. It all made sense now. And that would be why he has come back to the magic world.  
  
"Oh my are they... Draco is their mother..." 


	4. Chapter: 4

Chapter: 4 Draco looked up at his old transfiguration teacher.  
  
"Draco, is their mother Ginny Weasley?"  
  
Albus gave Draco a hard stare to see what he would say. Wyatt being highly intelligent for a four-year-old looked up at his daddy as well.  
  
"Yes. Ginny and I have been married for... five years." He said after a moment of thought. "Should I continue with the story so it makes more sense?"  
  
"That would helpful Draco." Said Minerva rather sternly. Shira and Cardea smiled at each other evilly. Draco gave them a reprimanding look. This made all three of his kids laugh. Albus to, found humor in this. Draco settled his children down so they could enjoy the stories as well.  
  
"Right! Well after I had helped Ginny to the hospital wing, she wrote a letter to me as I had asked her to. It was a regular letter saying that she was fine and everything. She thanked me for helping her and so on. Then she had told me how she was annoyed with her brother. So I wrote back asking why she was annoyed with the stupid git. She then got mad at me for calling her brother a git. We wrote to each other the entire year and summer not realizing that we were becoming friends and not caring that we were suppose to hate each other. The letters were not romantic more like playful bickering."  
  
Draco again slipped away into his memories.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
It was summer. He had just received his owl post for the day and was glad to see that Ginny had responded again. He laughed to himself wondering when she would stop and if she would stop writing. He hopped that she would keep writing. He enjoyed her letters very much he just would not admit it to her. He sat down and opened the letter.  
  
_Dear Draco, _

_You prat! Of course you can't come over for a homemade dinner! First off Ron would go crazy and try to kill you. Then Fred and George would try to pull a prank on you that would probably cause your hair to turn purple or something, not that you would not look great with purple hair! There is an idea. Only joking. I won't turn your hair purple. However, if you make me mad enough I will turn it red! _

_So have you thought of any way to help me get my brother and Hermione together yet? Remember Ron can be stubborn you know. I don't know why he is it's not like it runs in the family. Hee Hee! So did you get any extra sugar quills? If you don't think you can eat them all feel free to send me some. _

_Don't let your parents get you down! Remember you will always be an arrogant prat in my eyes. I mean that in the most endearing way possible too.  
  
Love your friend, Ginny  
  
_Draco smiled. She was completely crazy and he did not care. In his last letter, he asked Ginny if he could come to a homemade dinner with her. He was jealous that he never had a real family homemade dinner ever. Then there was Ginny who had one every night of her life. Of course, he knew he wouldn't be able to come but still. Then there was that whole thing about trying to hook Ron and Hermione together. That of course was all Ginny's idea the only reason he was even pretending to help was for Ginny's sake. She had him wrapped around her finger and she did not even know it. This was because she was his only real friend every. He pulled out a box of lemon sugar quills from his desk and then wrote a reply to Ginny.  
  
_**Dear Ginny, **_

_**Thanks for bashing all my hopes and dreams. I was looking forward to having a nice peaceful dinner with your family.**_

_** Unlike you, I would look awful with purple hair. And only Gryffindors have red hair. You know very well that you are as stubborn as a stone so don't try to pretend to be sweet and innocent. I sent a box of sugar quills. Don't eat them all at once. **_

_**Now done to serious matters. I would tell Ron the truth that Hermione likes him. I know you told her you would not say anything but we know that he likes her too so I think she won't get mad at you if she ends up with a boyfriend (your brother).**_

_** My summer is alright so far. I am staying out of trouble so I guess that is good. Write back soon because I am so bored. I have started to talk to the house elves. Agh! **_

_**Your Friend, Draco  
**_  
Letters like this helped get Draco through the summer. Surprising for Ginny, Draco's letters got her through it too. Then a letter came one day to Draco a couple of days before school started.  
  
**Malfoy, **

**What the hell are you playing at by writing to my sister!!! I'm warning you to stop this instant! I know you are just taking an interest in her because of her relationship with Harry and she is my sister so it is no surprise that you would stoop down to this level but if you think that Harry and I won't kill you if you go near Ginny then your wrong! STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU STUPID FERET!  
  
Ron Weasley**  
  
That was the last letter he got that summer. He crumpled it up and threw it in the fire. He was extremely upset. How did Ron find out about his friendship with Ginny? He knew Ginny trusted her brother but didn't think that she would tell him for she would know how he would react. Like the letter, he just sent Draco. Unless Ginny didn't want to write to him anymore? He would just ask her at school.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Professor that reminds me. Where is Ron and Hermione? Last time Gin and I heard they had just gotten married." Draco said pulling out of his memories and coming back to reality.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at Draco as if she was a little annoyed that he interrupted himself to ask a pointless question. Draco just smiled innocently which made her snort.  
  
"They are still alive if that is what you are wondering. I believe that Hermione is pregnant with their second child. Is that right Albus?"  
  
"Yes Hermione is going to have another child. They have a son who is three."  
  
"I bet Ginny would love to meet him. That was the hardest thing for her. To leave her family just for me. I try to say thank you everyday to her for it."  
  
"Daddy when are we gonna rescue mum from the snake man?" Wyatt asked his father.  
  
"WE? No you kids are not coming. I will be leaving soon." Draco said. "Umm that's another thing when did my kids show up and why are they here? I had left them with a friend of ours."  
  
"Draco your house was attacked again Luna Lovegood who I believe was the friend you were talking about was killed the kids were very smart and flooed here. They arrived here shortly before we came in here."  
  
"Luna was killed!" Draco rubbed his head in frustration. "Wyatt, how did you know where to go with the floo powder?"  
  
"I didn't Shira and Cardea grabbed the bowl off the table and dumped it into the fireplace. They grabbed my hand and just walked in. We ended up in her office." Wyatt finished while pointing at McGonagall.  
  
Dumbledore just raised his eyebrows at this. How could three little kids end up at the school when two of them could barely talk?


	5. Chapter: 5

Author's note: This chapter has the first real interaction with Draco and Ginny. Read and Review! Enjoy.

Chapter: 5  
  
"You said that Death Eaters attacked my house?" Draco asked.  
  
Minerva nodded her head.  
  
"Well then Snape was probably there and he must have saved them."  
  
"Severus turned sides again, Draco. Harry Potter was captured because of this and more then half of the Order is in St. Mungo's."  
  
"Harry's captured? Then how am I going to save Ginny?"  
  
"We could form a rescue team to get Harry, then you can join up with him to save Ginny." Minerva said.  
  
"How about we call in Hermione and Ron to help Draco save Harry and then move on to save Ginny?" Albus said while writing a note, then throwing powder into the fire. After it turned blue he then throwing the letter in too.  
  
Shira looked up at her daddy.  
  
"Daddy, we come too?" she asked with a pleading look.  
  
"No, I'm sure Albus will watch you until I get back with mummy."  
  
"Hmmm, maybe they should go with you." Albus added thoughtfully.

"Yes, I think that would be for the best."  
  
"So tell us more about you and Ginny." Minerva said, getting comfortable in one of the chairs in Albus's office.  
  
"Let me think. How about the first time we kissed?"  
  
"Yes! That would be good!" Minerva said cheerfully.  
  
Draco smirked and Albus chuckled. The kids looked up intently. Cardea yawned tiredly.  
  
"Well, it was Christmas time that year. Ginny finally told Potter to leave her alone. She and I became closer friends. In fact, I would say her and I were best friends. That probably would be due to the fact the Charlie had been killed that October. Ginny loved Charlie the most, I would say, so she took it really hard. Hermione was comforting Ron and Harry was in his own world, so she turned to me for comfort. She was struggling for a long while. Then, right before Christmas break we got to go to Hogsmeade."  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
It had just snowed the night before. Everything was white and bright. Draco shielded his eyes. He was waiting right by the gate at the station for the carriages. He was waiting for her. They had promised to go into Hogsmeade together. Draco wanted to get Ginny something special - after all, he was graduating this year.  
  
Then he saw her. The fiery red hair blowing in the wind. Her white skin and her rosy checks. A huge smile was on her face as she saw Draco waiting for her. He smiled at her in return. The only person he every smiled for.  
  
He stuck out his arm and she wrapped her arm around his.  
  
"Hello Draco. How long have you been waiting for me?"  
  
"Not too long." He replied.  
  
"I would have been here earlier but Ron was being a prat till Hermione told him to hush up." Ginny giggled at that. Draco looked down at her.  
  
They walked into Hogsmeade just as it started to snow.  
  
They went window shopping. Along the way Ginny stopped in this store or that store for a gift for one of her brothers or a friend. Draco then wanted to go into this one store. It was kind of creepy but Ginny liked it for the most part.

He went off to look at something. Ginny wandered around close to the entrance. Something caught her eye. She walked over towards it to get a better look. It was a silver pocket watch with a dragon etched into it. There were emeralds on the dragon.

She chocked back some tears as she thought of Charlie. A tear slipped down her check. Draco, who was walking towards her after he purchased a gift, came up behind her and wiped it away. He gave her a hug from behind.  
  
"Ginny, it's going to be alright. No matter what, I promise I won't let you get hurt."  
  
"Draco" She turned in his hug to face him, "I miss him so much. I don't want anyone else that I love to get hurt." Another tear run down her face. Draco wiped it away, too. "What if you get hurt? I would miss you too much. How would I live without you?" Ginny started to ramble.  
  
"Ginevra Jane Weasley, calm down. I am not going to leave you." She still went on and on. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ginny, if you don't stop I am going to have to kiss you." He warned her with a smile.  
  
She of course didn't hear him. Maybe she did, but wanted him to kiss her anyways.  
  
It didn't really matter because Draco leaned down and kissed her on the tip of her freckled nose. It tickled her and she scrunched up her face then laughed through her tears.  
  
"Sorry about..." Draco started to say but was interrupted because Ginny stood up on her tips toes and pressed her lips upon his.

She knew right then that she would die for him. He knew right then that he would die for her. They both didn't realize though that they loved each other.

They were too young or foolish maybe to have seen that for them to have overcome hatred as strong as their's that it couldn't be anything but love. For now though they were happy in their denial of love. Strong friendship was all right. Maybe even strong liking but not love. A Malfoy and a Weasley could love each other.  
  
But when you marry someone your last name changes so does it matter what it was before as long as you love them and they love you? Ginny thought to herself as she and Draco kissed for the third time.  
  
This is going to be the best Holiday ever. Draco realized as he left the shop with his arm still around Ginny.  
  
In a store near by a young boy with dark hair watched in fury as Ginny and Draco exited a store wrapped up in each other's embrace.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
There was a knock on the office door that brought Draco out of his memories once more. He looked up and Draco saw that Minerva had a dreamy look on her face and she sighed. Albus smiled and he looked thrilled about what he was hearing. His kids were just smiling and poking each other.  
  
"Come in please!" Albus said, breaking the silence after that bit of romantic memory that Draco was reliving for them.  
  
In walked Hermione, Ron, and their three year old son.


	6. Chapter: 6

Author's Note: Read and Review! Enjoy!

Chapter: 6  
  
"Hello Albus. You told us to come here right a way and to bring Zimri." Hermione said while grabbing Zimri's hand leading him deeper into the room.  
  
Ron hadn't said anything for he had noticed Draco as soon as he walked into the room.  
  
"What is he doing here?!?" Ron practically screamed in outrage.  
  
"Ron, he has a very interesting story that he has been telling Professor McGonagall and me." Albus said with a slight laugh.  
  
Ron looked even more outraged that Dumbledore found it funny that Ron was mad at seeing Draco. Ron heard the rumors that Malfoy had killed his baby sister Ginny. Ron even remembered the last two years at school before Ginny went missing. Draco had taken an interest in her and acted nice to her. He even wrote letters to her during the summer break.  
  
Hermione looked concerned but her curiosity got the better of her. She was about to tell Zimri to sit on the floor and behave while the grown ups talked when she noticed a blonde boy watching her intently and two small twin girls sleeping next to the boy.  
  
"Hello dear." Hermione said to the boy. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Wyatt. These are my younger sisters Cardea and Shira." He said pointing to the sleeping girls.  
  
Zimri sat down next to Wyatt. "Hi! I am Zimri. I'm three." The two boys started to talk.  
  
Hermione turned her attention now back to Albus. "Who are these kids?"  
  
"They're mine." Draco said with a hint of pride in his voice.  
  
"YOURS!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron! Shut up the girls are asleep. If you wake them I will make sure you don't get any sleep for a month!" Hermione whispered to him in an anger voice. That shut him up.  
  
"What whore did he have to pay to get to sleep with him?" Ron said under his breath.  
  
Draco looked up. He was furious. "She wasn't a whore! She was my wife. And if I ever her you call her a whore..."  
  
"Alright!" Dumbledore said. His voice rising above Draco's but still quite enough as to not wake the children. "I expected this fighting to happen but please we don't have time. Draco I think I should tell them then I want you to continue with your story." Dumbledore turned to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Ron please sit down." Ron sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Ginny didn't go missing all those years ago like we thought. She ran away to get married."  
  
"Married? To who?" Hermione asked then looked over at Draco. Then at his kids. She gasped. Ron was still lost.  
  
"Ginny and Draco are married. They have been for five years. I believe you have met their children." Albus waved his hand at the kids. "Now a little recap of what has happened. Draco."  
  
"Ginny and I became friend when Potter broke her heart. When Charlie was killed Ginny had no one else to turn to so she came to me. We became even better friends. Then Percy found out she and I were a bit more then friends. He flipped out on her. She ran away and met up with me at the leaky caldron. I had left home a week or two before because my father wanted me to be a death eater and I didn't know if I wanted to be one or not."  
  
"Then you two decided to get married?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No that's not what happened." Draco said tilting his head while thinking. He scrunched up his face trying to remember how it happened.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
a dark damp cell...

"My dear lovely Ginny. Draco never loved you. He was using you. I love you and you will be mine. He hasn't even tried to save." Tom Riddle whispered into Ginny's ear. She shivered. She hated Tom and wanted to throw up. She missed her kids. She missed her husband. She wanted to cry but knew she had to stay brave if she wanted to survive and get back to her family who she loved very much.  
  
"You're wrong Tom! Draco loves me and that is why you captured me. Your jealous of him because he rose up against you and became a much better person then you will ever be. That why you started killing people out of hatred for yourself and because no one loved you." Ginny took a deep breath.  
  
"He has everything you ever wanted. A loving family. You should know better then anyone that love equals power and because he has so much love he has so much power. Power that you will never have."  
  
Tom smirked down at his fiery red haired beauty. "He wont come and you will be mine. Stop fighting fate my dear. I called you when you were young and I have been with you every inch of the way. You will her that you 'Heart' wants what it once had. ME!" he leaned in and kissed her on the mouth.  
  
She turned her head and pretended to choke. However, she felt like really chocking.  
  
He laughed. It made Ginny shiver even more." Your silly little games amuse me!" and with that he was gone.  
  
Ginny cried. She missed Draco so much. She shut her eyes tightly and thought back on memories of Draco.  
  
She saw his trademark smirk. How his eyes twinkled when he first held Wyatt. The way he laughed when Shira and Cardea would pull little pranks on each other. They way he kissed her every night right before they went to sleep. Even when they were fighting or mad at each other. He would always kiss her once on her nose and once on each check.  
  
A vivid memory hit her like a ton of bricks. Ginny did not know it but at the same moment many miles away in Dumbledore's office, the same memory hit Draco.

Memory

"Ginny?" Draco said looking up from his newspaper. He was sitting in the leaky caldron.  
  
"Hey." Ginny said tiredly. "I just got here on the night bus. Percy he found out about us. I had to leave. I love my family but..." She stopped and looked into Draco's eyes. "Sometimes there are things more important then make your family happy Draco." Ginny said as a tear rolled down her check. "Like making yourself happy. Being with the one you love even if it means you have to leave the family that you love and the home that you grow up in."  
  
"How can you ever be who you are supposed to be if you never even try to achieve happiness by taking high risks?" Ginny was asking Draco but more or less rambling.  
  
To anyone else it would have sounded that Ginny was losing it but to Draco he understood every word. The words she spoke touched apart of him. He knew she was right. He knew that he loved her more then anything. He did not need to prove himself to his family or to anyone. Not when he had an amazing woman who loved him. Ginny too did not need to prove herself to Harry, Percy, or anyone one else. Draco loved her the way she was.

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!


	7. chapter:7

Chapter: 6 Draco didn't realize that while he was remembering the day Ginny ran away from her family to be with him that he was telling the story out loud for all the occupants in the room to hear.  
  
"I never knew. Ginny, she never said anything. Why?" Hermione asked while tears rolled down her face.  
  
Draco sighed and said "Would you have listened if she did? Besides that was during the start of the war. You lot probably would have thought I had bewitched her or something."  
  
"Who says we still don't believe that?" Ron said with a snort. He still looked thoroughly pissed off.  
  
"Oh Ron shut up!" Hermione said while rolling her eyes. "Draco we'll help you get Ginny back."  
  
"What!? We may help get Ginny and Harry back but I will not NOT let her go back Home with HIM!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Right Ron and you really think you can stop her?" Hermione said.  
  
"Percy thought he could stop her and look how that turned out. She ran away and you never saw her. Ron you can't stop her if she wants to be with me."  
  
"I can try!" He said stubbornly. Draco smirked at him. If Ginny were here, Ron would have been covered in Bat Bogeys.  
  
"Now that we have a willing rescue team..." Dumbledore's eyes rested on Ron who mumbled something that sounded like "Yeah right! Like I have a choice in the matter." Dumbledore continued. "All we need to do is make the rescue plan."  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Can you believe he made us take the kids? Honestly he must want them to be killed." Ron said grumbling as the rescue team made their way into a forest some where near Devon.  
  
"Yes Ron he wants our kids killed. You twit! He knows that they can help us." Draco said to Ron venomously.  
  
He was carrying Cardea, who was a sleep. Wyatt and Shira were walking next to Professor McGonagall who had decided to join them. They all knew it was a long journey ahead.  
  
Draco had to admit that the arrangement for the rescue team as a bit odd. Why did Albus want the kids to come? He knew there had to be a reason. What did Albus know that Draco didn't? Draco laughed to himself. Albus knew a lot more then Draco could ever hope to understand. What was odd to the whole situation though was Albus seemed to know something about Draco's kids who he had just met a few hours before.  
  
How could he already know that they were something special? Draco had no doubt that his children were special. Ginny knew they were special too. Draco remembered it vividly. The day Wyatt was born.  
  
Four years in the past....  
  
Draco was pacing outside the door. He looked down at his watch impatiently. An old man was the only other occupant in the waiting room. He was watching Draco.  
  
"Is this your first child?" The old man had asked him.  
  
Draco looked startled but only for a moment then he was emotionless.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Well I have had lots of experience with this. In fact, I am waiting for my youngest daughter now. This will be my seventieth grandchild." He said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Let me tell you something about babies." The old man said leaning in closer as if it were a big secret.  
  
Even though Draco would have loved to tell this man to bugger off and maybe insult, him he held his tongue and that he better listen to him. Draco knew next to nothing about babies. His own parents weren't the best examples either. He wasn't that worried though Ginny knew so much about families, babies, and other things like that. In fact this old man kind of reminded Draco of Mr. Weasley. He didn't have the red hair but he had that same type of personality as him.  
  
"The greatest moment you will ever experience is the first time you hold your child. They are so small you feel like if you hold them to tight you might break 'em. I tell you now that in those few seconds you wonder how you could have ever lived with out this little child and you didn't know that you could love some one that much. When they take their first steps. They walk towards you cautiously with their arms stretched out towards you hoping that you will grab them before they fall. At first you do but soon they can walk all the way to you and then you realize that they don't need you to help them but that they still want you too."  
  
Draco wondered if his parents ever felt the way that this man was describing. He doubted it. He took mental notes to try as hard as he could to be everything that the man was talking about.  
  
"You see throughout their whole lives your kids look to you for guidance even in their teens. They pretend they don't need you yet they still reach their arms out as soon as they see that their road is bumpy or turns abruptly. It's just like when they were learning how to walk for the first time. Just remember this; no matter what you love, your child and they love you. Treasure all those little moments and don't dwell on things you wish you could re-due. In life there is no rewind button."  
  
"Excuse me sir. Are you Mr. Malfoy?" A nurse with a clipboard asked Draco.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You can go see your wife and son now."  
  
"Son? I have a son?" Draco let a smile come onto his face while the old man congratulated him.  
  
In the hospital room, Ginny had her eyes closed and Draco was sitting in a chair right next to her bed. He was holding his son for the first time. He knew then that no matter what he would try to give his little boy everything he could. He wanted to be the best father and he knew that meant he had to be there for his son to love him and to not act as he had been brought up to act. For the fist time in his life, he was so scared.  
  
"Ginny? You a wake?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes but only just." She replies with a faint smile. She was so happy she had her own family and she loved them both with all her heart.  
  
"Gin I am so scared what if I mess up. You know that I can hardly so real emotion. I am like a broken toy. I will ruin our son's life. It is no longer me, or me and you, it is now us. We are a family and I don't want to hurt either of you."  
  
Ginny turned her head to face her husband. She saw the fear in his eyes but on his face, it appeared he had no emotion. She sighed as she traced his jaw line with her fingertips.  
  
"Draco, look at your son. Everything is going to be all right. You know how I know?" he nodded. "He looks so much like you. He looks nothing like your father and, neither do you. You have the kindest face when you smile." She looked at him and winked. "You know I am not worried at all. In fact, I feel as if I could charge into battle and face Voldemort himself. Draco you made a choice to be different from your father. That choice already made you the best father alive and at the time you didn't even have a son."  
  
Draco smile at his wife and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"You always know the right thing to say."  
  
"That's because I have had years of practice babe." Ginny said slyly.  
  
"So my dear what do you want to name are son?"  
  
Ginny paused for a moment. She looked down at her son in her husbands' arms. She then looked up into Draco's eyes.  
  
"Let's name him Wyatt."  
  
"Wyatt? How did you think of that?" Draco asked puzzled. Wyatt was definitely not a name they had talked about. He didn't mind to much though.  
  
"It reminds me of his father." Ginny said now practically asleep again. "Yes so much like his father. Wyatt means 'Brave in Battle'. You were extremely brave in battle Draco. Though I expect Wyatt's battle will be different from yours. Yours was to tell your father off, give up everything you had, go back on everything you were brought up to be, and make a better life for yourself and the ones you love. Change is very scary and you faced it head on. I am so proud of you and I know that Wyatt will face his battles just like you."  
  
"Ginny you know what I wish?" she mumbled a reply that Draco didn't hear so he continued. "I wish that your father could have been her for this. Out in the waiting room a met this old man and he told me all about babies. He reminded me of your father. I know he would have liked to be here for this. Even if it involves me." He smirked and looked at his wife.  
  
He sighed she hadn't heard a word he had said for she was fast asleep. All for the best he thought. He didn't want to upset her after she made him feel better and all. Therefore, he decided to watch his wife and son sleep. 


End file.
